


A Critical Eye

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, IT'S GAY, Monochrome, Short scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: Winter has come to Beacon and is inspecting the dormitory with Weiss at her side -- and Blake arriving shortly. How will the older sister react to Weiss' teammate, and girlfriend?As always, dedicated to my Angel. Forever and Always.





	A Critical Eye

“As I said, the bunk beds only look unstab--” A hard look from Atlas' finest Special Operative silenced the heiress for a moment more.

“I can't say that I necessarily...approve. You understand that if that top bunk comes loose, it's going to fall straight down on you, correct?”

Weiss cast her gaze down, interlacing her fingers in front of her with a nod.

A deep sigh escaped Winter as she turned and gave her sister a gentle pat on her shoulder.

“That said, you're still young. Just be careful, alright? I would prefer not to have you getting hurt for childish things.” Winter turned towards the rest of the room, inspecting it thoroughly. Soon enough, she  
gave a simple nod and turned on her heel to Weiss. “I suppose that I can approv--”

“Weiss, did you see the stuff out fr--” Blake stopped, froze on the spot on seeing Winter standing there – Weiss' older sister, from what she understood, and someone that she had hoped she wouldn't need to see at any time between here and...well, ever.

Weiss' eyes went wide as she heard Blake enter, and saw her standing there, then to Winter, and back. “I...ah. Winter, this is Blake Belladonna, one of the members of my team. I'm sure that you remember her from my letters?”

Winter nodded, casting a hard, critical eye over the faunus. “I see,” was all she said.

Blake unfroze, though she stayed in place – shifting uncomfortably in place under the piercing gaze of the older Schnee. She wanted to be approximately anywhere else at that moment, but at the same time – her teammate, and her lover seemed like she could use the emotional support.

“Blake.” The faunus snapped up as her name was called out by the Atlesian Elite. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

Blake – finally – managed to relax a little bit. “The...the pleasure is mine, Winter.” She gave a small smile, though her nerves came through with it. Weiss might have come around about her, even despite her Schnee name, but she had nothing to go on with Winter, other than a name and the fact she was in the Atlas military – the same Atlas that was unkind to her kind.

“Winter, would you like to see another area perhaps--?” Weiss was cut off by a hand raised from Winter, just to say that she was disinterested.

“I would like to know why you are so eager to have me not spend a moment to properly meet Blake, Weiss.” Winter turned her full attention back to the faunus from her momentary lapse. “Blake, I'm certain, would be fine with a proper introduction.”

Blake flicked her gaze to Weiss, and then back to Winter with a small nod. “Yes, that's...I would be fine with that,” she said. Silently, she kicked herself for being so nervous. She was here for Weiss, and needed to be good for--

“Do you care for my sister, Blake?”

The question caught both students in the room by surprise.

“I'm--”

“She's--”

Winter gave a deep sigh, once more. “Please just answer me. Do you care for my sister, Blake?”

Blake cast her gaze down, quietly, and nodded. “Yes.” She looked up, seeming to gain strength from the word as she spoke it. “Yes, yes I do.”

Weiss looked mortified. “As a teammate, of cou--”

“Weiss.”

The heiress stopped and looked terrified of what was about to be said. Something about disapproval, or a talk about needing to focus on her studies, or...who knows what.

“You went on for about twice as long about Blake in your letters to me, and your description of her was very clear that you didn't look on her like a teammate or a friend alone. You know what I am going to say regarding your studies, of course.”

Weiss cast her gaze down, looking defeated, kicking herself mentally. “Yes, Winter...”

“That said, I--”

“Winter, please.” Winter raised an eyebrow while Blake spoke out. “I know that you might not approve of us. I'm sure you want Weiss to be a role model for the Schnee name, or something, but I...I love her. And I'm sorry, but that's not going to stop.”

Winter tilted her head to one side, and turned to Weiss. “Do you feel the same, Weiss?”

Weiss looked up at Winter, and squared herself. “Yes.”

Winter closed her eyes in thought, and nodded. “You should keep a mind to your studies, Weiss.”

“Wint--”

“But if you really do care for her, and she makes you happy, then that's all I care about. Who she is doesn't matter to me.” She gave Weiss a soft look. “Just don't let father find out, alright?”

Weiss' smile was nothing short of enormous as she nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes, giving Winter a big hug moments later, returned by her sister.

“I expect you to take exceptional care of my sister, Blake.” Blake straightened up as she was addressed again. “And if I find out that her heart is broken, I am going to be very upset.”

Blake simply nodded a few times. “She...she won't ever be,” she said. “I love her too much for that.”

Winter smiled, for just a few seconds. “Good. Now, Weiss. Take a second to get yourself back together. I would like you to accompany me to your living area, so I can see that they are up to standards.”

Weiss brushed herself off, and nodded a few times. “Of course, Winter.” As the two Schnees passed Blake on their way out, the younger gave her lover a small kiss.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
